


You & Me, Me & You

by ArtForRogue



Series: Pacific Rim AU: The Abyss Calls [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Shiro (Voltron), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Switch Keith (Voltron), Switch Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtForRogue/pseuds/ArtForRogue
Summary: When Keith and Shiro's Altean counterparts return a year later, they come with a very strange request.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Kogane Akira, Keith/Kuron (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kuron/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Pacific Rim AU: The Abyss Calls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427641
Kudos: 18





	You & Me, Me & You

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Pacific Rim AU but it's so PWP I don't feel right even tagging it that way. Happy New Year! Have a foursome.
> 
> Many thanks to [Abbey ](https://twitter.com/sepiacigarettes) for yelling with joy & and then editing this.

“When you said that the Kaiju were acclimating to Earth’s environment, I wasn’t expecting this.” 

Akira looked down at the datapad in hand then back up to the baby Orca Kaiju that had decided to claim the base’s southern waters as its new home. Immensely huge and a strange mix of shiny black and creamy white, she had been with them for a little less than two months now. As the only local Kaiju brave enough to face Kosmo’s absolute territorial aggressiveness, she alone had won the right to rest in their space. 

She was cute. Shiro called her Bubbles, but only Keith knew that. 

“We were already feeding Kosmo all of the base’s plastic waste, so there wasn’t any immediate need for another Kaiju.” Shiro reached over and tapped against the datapad until a new graphic model popped up. “But we can’t explain how, or why, but the waters have been teeming with life ever since she nested here. And she doesn’t require any additional food from us, so thus far it’s been a one-sided affair.” 

“And they’re...all like this?” Confusion made Akira sound younger, vulnerable, and it took everything in Shiro to not press his hand to his shoulder like he would for Keith. 

“All the ones we’ve found. Eat the plastic, filter the oceans...the damage they’ve been able to reverse just within this year has been extraordinary. And there’s still so much we haven’t been able to record. You’ll have to talk to Allura and Lance regarding their hot spots and what little care they _do_ require, but you can turn to myself or Keith for diplomatic relations.” Shiro paused. “Maybe moreso me. Keith’s still acclimating, himself.” 

“I’m glad that your new alien partners have been a boon. They are but one entire species that Voltron has disrupted for the sake of galactic peace -- if a symbiotic relationship has bloomed, there is still hope for other displaced planets, too.” 

They turned to one another and shared a small smile, too familiar for what they were. 

Akira let his gaze linger, unashamed as he said, “You look well, yourself.” 

Shiro bloomed under the compliment and fought off an answering blush. “As do you. You look rested, Akira.” 

They had all managed a few extra winks following the end of the Kaiju attacks. That, paired with the healing of Earth, allowed for an easy transition as peacekeepers. Shiro missed piloting _Black Lion_ , of course, but it no longer held the same joy in his heart as traveling the world with Keith now did.

“I wish that were the case.” Akira smiled at Shiro’s confused look, continuing, “Ever since Kuron has been cured, his sexual appetite has been insatiable.” 

Regretting his quick drink of coffee, Shiro immediately sputtered the brew in his obvious surprise at the tender topic. Even worse, Akira took the reaction as a bit of a challenge. 

“I don’t know how often you and Keith are able to fuck, but Kuron’s been dragging me off any chance he’s had. I’m surprised he’s with Keith, honestly; he hasn’t wanted to leave my side since I announced that I was pregnant.” 

Again, Shiro sputtered. “Oh, well -- congratulations! On being pregnant. That’s amazing.” To put it mildly. Shiro eyed Akira’s stomach, which was still as flat as Keith’s own. There were probably still abs under that shirt but Shiro wasn’t brave enough to lift the material of his other-reality-husband and check. 

“Thanks.” Akira looked a little prideful, even though he just shrugged. “Allura told me this is not the case with human males.” 

Shiro did _not_ want to know how Empress Allura of Altea had figured that one out. “The human body is -- well there’s some --” The gender spectrum was a bit heavy for Day One of Akira’s arrival, so Shiro just settled it with, “Traditionally, no.” 

“The egg will come in two month’s time, and then incubate for a year following. Either Kuron or I could have chosen to be the surrogate,” Akira paused for a moment, seemingly embarrassed as he admitted, “but I wanted to cultivate the life.” 

“Oh. Like a chicken.” It wasn’t a poetic comparison, but then again, Shiro was no poet. 

“Yes.” Akira turned his gaze down to the datapad and casually flipped through more reports. “There was an … incident … at the honorary breakfast this morning.” 

Word had spread that Empress Allura looked ready to weep when offered a hard-boiled egg. That was good to know, for any future honorary breakfasts. “Keith and I cannot create an egg.”

Akira gave a non-committal hum of understanding, asking softly, “Then you are unable to build a family?” 

The question puzzled Shiro, but only because his Keith had never once mentioned the idea of kids. To be fair, there had been more _pressing_ matters to address in their relationship during this last year -- notably finding a good therapist for the terrors that ended up following them after the _Black Lion_ was retired. Shiro and Keith were both making decent strides according to the doctor but only time would heal some wounds. 

Keith waking, pale and crying, convinced that he had killed Kosmo, was not something Shiro wanted to burden a child with. 

“We can. Maybe one day.” Shiro turned his attention back to the datapad and felt Akira’s gaze follow in acknowledgement of his avoidance of the topic. 

They talked more about the named Kaiju and the possibility of new creatures being born on Earth before Shiro remembered a prior note of interest. 

“Akira.” Hearing Akira’s answering hum once more struck a familiar, affectionate chord in Shiro’s heart, but he soldiered on with the briefest difficulty, saying, “If Kuron is as you say, will Keith be alright? I don’t distrust his ability to take care of himself but this is my other half, after all.” 

Confusion colored Akira’s expression before he, too, caught on to the thread Shiro was spinning. “We should locate them both.” Akira mumbled. The low panic tinting his words did nothing to soothe Shiro’s worry. In fact, said worry only skyrocketed when Akira started to shove boxes and chairs out of the way in his rush towards the last place he had left his husband. 

Kuron and Keith were on the training deck. 

Kuron currently had Keith pinned against the wall and his teeth on his throat. For what it was worth, Keith looked like he was enjoying himself with cheeks red and eyes closed in ecstasy, with a single leg hiked up on Kuron’s hip and both hands gripping the flimsy fabric of Kuron’s shirt for stability. 

What Shiro should have felt was jealousy, or maybe betrayal. Instead, all he could think about was how good they both looked. 

Akira’s snarl snapped him out of _that_ train of thought. 

It reverberated through the room so loudly it was a wonder it didn’t shake the walls and cause the whole facility to crumble. Yet it was only Kuron that responded, Keith still melted blissfully against the wall as Kuron straightened up and snarled back. 

Watching Akira move across the room to reclaim his husband reminded Shiro that the quiet, considerate Akira was also once an Emperor Regent for a power-hungry witch and had beat Keith so soundly that even the healing pod wasn’t able to fix a few fingers quite right. 

It was a good thing Akira only ever had eyes for Kuron. 

They came at one another with their fangs bared, circling one another with the intent of a bloody conclusion. Or so Shiro thought, especially when Akira snapped his teeth in challenge -- there was nothing for him to base his Altean self on but his own flights with disoriented anger, and those never ended well when the opposing force was asking for more, like now. 

“Akira.” The name sounded filthy coming from Kuron right now, laced in honey and sex as he repeated it softly while closing the short distance between them. Akira stopped in his slow circular dance of death but continued to watch Kuron’s approach with a mindful eye. It was only when Kuron stepped into his space and press his mouth to his exposed neck that Shiro saw the tension drain from Akira fully. 

At some point during the looming fight, Keith had managed to stand and focus on his surroundings. He looked more confused than anything, which was quickly replaced by a strange mix of awe and mortification when he realized Kuron had moved to necking his true husband. 

“That --” 

“Um --” 

Keith at least had the grace to blush when he finally approached Shiro. 

Shiro wasn’t in a much better place, fumbling when they both tried for a few words. 

“I’m not mad.” Shiro got the first say. He could take a small delight in seeing his husband turn an even brighter shade of red, at least. 

“I don’t know what happened. One minute we were talking about the trip through the portal, and the next thing I knew he had me in his arms.” Keith cleared his throat. “I’m sorry.” 

The noises behind them got progressively louder but Shiro needed to make things clear before doing any further diplomacy. He ducked to kiss Keith’s forehead. “I don’t think Akira considered Kuron’s...um… _condition_ when suggesting that the two of you go off together.” 

“Condition?” 

Meaning to seek an answer from the man himself, Shiro turned to where they had left Akira and Kuron only to find both men had dropped to the floor in an effort to fuck each other, here and now. 

It wasn’t how Shiro had imagined his Monday going, honestly. 

Akira was easier to convince to stop than Kuron -- even after Akira stood from the ground, Kuron still insisted on wrapping his arms about his waist and pressing the two together. Shiro supposed he ought to be grateful, as this position hid at least one of their straining erections.

The Altean diplomats left in the direction of their ship and that really should have been the end of things.

But it was near three hours later, and Akira was late for his scheduled one-on-one with Kosmo. No one could find him across the entirety of the base so the task now fell to his other self. And where Keith went, Shiro followed. 

“They already checked the ship?” Keith rounded the corner and frowned as he approached Shiro, just as frustrated by Akira’s disappearance as the rest of the base. 

“Their crew was able to confirm that they had, uh, stumbled in earlier,” Shiro sidled in close and offered the datapad up to Keith, who took it in hand as they resumed walking, “and then left about an hour back to come here. No one has seen them during the in-between.” 

Keith scowled as he tapped away -- was it possible to be annoyed with yourself in this literal of a sense? “Let me grab my datapad from home. We’ll work better with the two.” 

_Home._ Shiro let that word warm him as he followed Keith’s quick strides. 

It was just a short trip back to their quarters, the hallways packed with researchers, scientists, and biologists all part of the Kaiju Preservation Group. The ambient noise of the crowd was distracting enough that Shiro didn’t notice the blinking resident light; not at first. 

It wasn’t until they were both inside with the sliding door shut that they realized they had a guest. 

Akira waited for them on the couch, his arms crossed like an impatient parent waiting for their teen to come home. He looked disheveled from a fight, too, the cut on his lip enhanced by the very real and very angry pout he had going. 

“I need your help.” From the tone of his voice, there was no room for arguing. 

“The entire base has been looking for you for the better part of the last hour.” Shiro frowned. “Didn’t you think to inform someone? If your disappearance had lasted any longer, we could have had an inter-dimensional incident on our hands.” 

“I need you to listen to me.” Akira jumped to his feet, looking more and more alarmed by the minute. 

“Why are you in our room?” Keith asked, focused on something else entirely. 

They stood there in silence, the three warring needs, until Akira finally calmed himself. He took a deep breath before looking between the two men. “I’m sorry for disappearing. It was not my intention to be late. But I needed to find you, and the first human I asked directed me to your personal quarters.” 

Keith clearly didn’t believe his Altean self but the explanation was sufficient enough for Shiro. He just wanted to call off the manhunt before any more time was wasted. The datapad in hand beeped it’s confirmation after he sent out a quick message, concluded with a sharply-worded piece of advice not to send lost dignitaries to their living quarters. 

“What do you need from us?” Shiro finally asked once the alert was removed. 

Akira cast his glance between the two of them and said, “I need you to fuck my husband.” 

…

  
  


Maybe he really _had_ died back in the Kaiju War. That was the only explanation Keith had for being asked by his other-self to fuck his other-husband while his real husband nodded along with understanding. 

It was fucking surreal. 

They had paused only long enough for Shiro to pour the three of them his favorite blend of citrus tea. It burnt his tongue, which unfortunately meant that this was _real_ and _happening._ “Tea’s good, Shiro.” Keith opted for instead. 

Shiro smiled at his husband and turned back to look at Akira, asking, “Where is Kuron now?” 

“Restrained.” Akira took a sip of his tea and went quiet, staring down at the warm amber liquid with a confused tilt to his head. It was so fucking cute even Keith felt his heart skip a beat, then resume again when Akira took another gulp and sighed happily. “This _is_ good.” 

“I -- why is Kuron _restrained_?” Shiro asked when Akira lost himself to the tartness of the tea and forgot to divulge. 

“At first, Kuron’s new sexual energy was a welcome surprise.” Akira explained. “We have always had a healthy appreciation for one another, but since his disease was healed by Allura, it’s bordered on insatiable. I’m struggling to satisfy him.” He looked bothered by the fact, arms crossed again as he sunk back into the couch. 

Akira continued, saying, “Allura later confirmed that this is a temporary spike that should dissipate over time. But it’s been an entire _decaphoeb_ . I’m now _pregnant_ . Yet Kuron still demands more. I have tried my fair hand of solutions by this point, believe me, and I come to you now only as a last resort. I truly believe that the only way to break this _rut_ of Kuron’s is to overwhelm him.” 

When he was met only with silence, Akira sighed. He looked directly at Keith as he said, “Kuron is miserable with this. I want to help him but I need someone I can trust.” 

They fell to silence again, the only sound in the room the faint whistling of the tea kettle on the stove. 

“Are you okay with this?” Keith was the first to break the quiet, his gaze lingering on Shiro.

Shiro jumped at the sudden attention from both of his husbands. Those violet irises, normally full of love and quiet mirth, now pinned him with barely concealed lust. He looked to Akira, to Keith, and back again, licking his bottom lip when a proper response failed him. “I’m still coming to terms with it, honestly.” 

“Would it be better to talk to Kuron directly?” Akira offered, leaning forward with interest. 

“Yes, I’d want his consent with this, but,” Shiro flushed red, “will you be joining us too?” 

Akira blinked with surprise, clearly not expecting the extended invitation. Shiro would have thought himself a fool for asking, for being too honest about how he really felt about this, but Keith was quick to show his support. “I’d be more willing if you were a part of this.” 

“Me?” The surprise coloring Akira’s question was unwarranted, but this was still Keith after all. Sometimes he forgot his own desirability. “It could be fun, I guess.” 

“You guess.” Keith deadpanned. 

“Kuron just rawed me for the last two hours. Fuck off.” Akira bit right back, snappish though he was obviously relieved someone was willing to help. 

“Stop it, you two.” Even if they weren’t physically touching each other yet, Shiro could sense a fight in Keith well enough. “This isn’t going to work if I’m the only one being honest.” 

Both men scowled at each other, teeth bared, in a mirror image that was so uncanny it was almost funny. But even if neither of them were going to say it, Shiro knew what they wanted, because he knew his husband. He leaned over to Keith and placed his hand on his shoulder before murmuring, “You want him to fuck you, don’t you?” 

Keith choked at the absolutely correct assumption and looked up to Akira with wide eyes. The Altean looked just as shocked as Keith did, then smiled slowly because he was much more confident in their current situation. 

“You want that?” Akira asked. 

“You are both a menace.” Keith rubbed his hands over his face, quick to hide the blush blooming there. He, unlike Akira, had never had more than one person in his bed at any one time. Admitting that he wanted to fuck himself was still embarrassing -- if just for the moment. 

With everything decided, Akira left them with directions to meet at the Altean flagship that very night. When Shiro asked if they should visit under the guise of diplomatic relations, Akira just snorted with laughter and drawled, “If that does anything for you.” 

It decidedly did. 

They dressed together that evening in their highest-ranking uniforms, cloaked in a dark steel gray lined with golden stripes along the shoulders that indicated their many honors during the Kaiju War. 

“I’m normally the one dragging you out of this.” Keith noted as he buttoned up Shiro’s jacket. 

It hadn’t taken long for Keith and Shiro to ruin their first set of Garrison uniforms -- this had to be Shiro’s third jacket, at least. Not that he minded the replacement fee, not when it meant watching Keith fuck into him with the jacket slipping off his lean shoulders. Shiro just smiled and kissed him once he was done, saying, “I’ll leave that honor to you, then.” 

“Me? Or the ‘other’ me?” Keith raised a single eyebrow in question and looked smug as hell when Shiro blushed. “I called dibs, but the night is long.” 

“We’re supposed to be focused on Kuron.” The reminder seemed necessary for the both of them, since they both were thinking of the same man. 

“I can multitask.” 

Keith and Shiro were announced just a touch before sunset. The enthusiasm thrumming off them was too obvious for any kind of passing story that Shiro might have wanted to try out, but Keith was always willing to be good to his husband. 

“We’re here for official business.” He stated as he stared down the poor Altean soldier that was forced to greet them. “Akira should be expecting us.” 

When the Altean nervously nodded and lead them down the hall, Shiro thought he was more in love than ever. Their Garrison uniforms were seldom put to use now, since the military force had been refocused into conservation efforts for the Kaiju. Technically, Shiro and Keith had as much authorization over their alien visitors as any random person walking along the pier -- it was only by their former status as Jaeger Pilots and experience with the aliens that they were allowed this freedom. 

Empress Allura had, after all, refused to answer to anyone else after landing on Earth. When the U.N. finally acknowledged that and turned to the Shiroganes for help, they thought it appropriate for their representatives to look the part. 

Which Shiro and Keith gave zero care to so they ignored diplomatic summons and fucked in their uniforms. Now they were on their way to have a foursome with themselves from another reality. 

It was Kuron that answered the door. 

His long, black hair was still slightly damp from what Keith had to assume was a shower. He also looked blessedly lucid and even greeted them with a fond smile. “Ah, we’ve been expecting you. Come inside.” 

Keith and Shiro took Kuron’s offer and entered. Akira looked up from his place at the kitchen table, dressed down like Kuron and with his blade cleaning kit spread out in front of him. He greeted the guests with a nod, clearly focused on the task at hand. 

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Kuron offered. 

It wasn't the sexy setting Keith expected, so he hesitated for only a moment before nodding. He followed Shiro to the table and took a seat beside Akira, asking, “Did we come too early?” 

“No.” Akira sighed, finally getting a good look at the two humans in uniform. “We had a similar idea, but the moment I put on my uniform, Kuron --” 

“I apologized for that!” Kuron called sheepishly from the kitchen. Akira shared a knowing look with Keith and shrugged. 

“I thought we could actually manage to complete a few assignments while we wait.” Akira offered his datapad to Keith and sat back in his chair, content to watch as the other man scrolled through some of the blueprints they had talked about at the Altean’s arrival. “I want to schedule a walkthrough with the on-site Jaegers, as well.” 

Keith just unbuttoned his jacket and resigned himself to work. 

Shiro was content to watch for a few minutes before boredom eventually settled -- neither Ketih nor Akira really needed him for this so he was left from the discussion. When Kuron came to the table and set down their cold glasses of water, Shiro was happy to follow the Altean to the balcony. 

The door shut behind them with a quiet click and left them shut off from their husbands. Shiro tilted his head up to the blue sky before joining Kuron on the pile of cushions. They both laughed softly when he stumbled and sent half of his drink spilling off the side of the ship. 

“It seems ill-advised to have something like this on a spaceship.” Shiro finally murmured when a flock of birds fly past. 

“It only comes out when we dock.” Kuron pointed to a button by the door before settling back in his seat. “I’m grateful for it, even if it’s ill-advised. It’s really pretty at night.” 

“There’s too much light pollution here to see much, though, I’d guess.” 

Kuron nodded. “We have that issue back home, too. But Akira and I still make time to go. You would think that the ability to fly through space would steal the romance from stargazing, but there’s something irreplaceable about lying on your back and staring up at a sky full of stars.” He sighed, obviously charmed by the thought, and smiled when he heard Shiro’s chuckle. 

“Were you just thinking how weird this was?” Kuron asked. 

“There’s nothing to gain and yet it’s comfortable.” Though he knew Kuron felt as he did, Shiro couldn’t help but find himself mystified by this situation. Did they agree on everything? Was there nothing that their upbringing would affect directly?

“You should hear Akira talk of Keith. He’s never been so frustrated in his life.” Kuron rolled onto his stomach to get a better look at Shiro, resting his chin on his flesh arm. The other arm, made of an alloy white as snow and clawed, tapped at the floor with curiosity. 

Shiro remained where he was, content to lounge in the cushions and sip at his water. While he believed that Akira was frustrated with talking to himself, it wasn’t a topic that particularly interested him - especially considering what they had initially come all this way for.

“How are you feeling, Kuron? Truly.” Shiro asked instead. The tapping paused as Kuron formulated his answer, then resumed as scratches against the metal instead. 

“This hunger is unlike me - and it is frustrating to put Akira through all this, especially now that we know we have a child on the way. But still…” Kuron sighed, eyes downcast as he admitted, “even still, I wish you were not here, so that I could go inside, push my husband up on the counter and dirty him once more.” 

“Not keen on sharing?” Shiro chuckled, surprised to silence when Kuron glared up at him. 

“No.” 

Whether it was the hunger or Kuron’s own personal preference, Shiro shivered under the possessive tilt of Kuron’s refusal. There weren’t many times where he felt his own sting of possessiveness with Keith, seeing as all the base knew who he was and what it meant to flirt with death, but this felt excessive. 

Shiro wondered what Kuron had lost during the war. 

“This was Akira’s idea.” Shiro reminded him. 

“I know.” Kuron snarled, clearly still in denial of the whole affair. His body tensed before the anger seeped from him - slowly, but surely, though Shiro had no idea why. “We are one in the same and yet I am filled with jealousy. I wish he would be content to just watch.” 

Even though Shiro would mourn the loss of Akira’s participation, he wasn’t about to make himself suffer while under the guise of helping. He leaned forward with a frown. “When we brought up the idea of him joining, he didn’t seem very enthusiastic. It’s fine by me if you don’t want him to join. This is about you, after all.” 

Kuron looked up, gray eyes full of awe. “You’re sure? But you are willing to let Keith…” 

“Listen, I don’t know what in our lives made it so I’m perfectly fine with seeing Keith sandwiched between us, but we should just go with it.” Shiro laughed awkwardly, aware he was now blushing, “Really. It’s fine. Keith will understand.” 

The tension easing from Kuron was enough of a reward for Shiro. They finished their glasses of water in companionable silence, content to just watch the birds fly by and the Kaiju play in the bay below. When enough time had passed and Shiro felt the incoming heat of a sunburn, he turned to Kuron and gestured to the closed kitchen doors. 

“They’ve been quiet. Should we check on them?” 

“I’m loathe to let this quiet end.” Kuron admitted, looking perfectly happy still sprawled out on the cushions. Given another minute, he may have fallen asleep. 

“Fine, you stay there. I’ll check on them.” Shiro wasn’t about to pull his other self from his obvious comfort so he shouldered back into the ship on his own. Or, at least - that had been the plan. But once the door was opened, Shiro found himself struck dumb by the sight of Keith riding Akira at the kitchen table. 

Keith had his head resting on Akira’s shoulder - clearly out of his mind with pleasure and on the last legs of his recent orgasm - and his uniform jacket slipping off his shoulders, with his white undershirt rucked up and stained with cum, and nothing below the waist. 

Akira looked over at the sound of the door opening and thrust up, hard, making Keith bury his teeth into the fabric of Akira’s shirt to hide his keening. 

“Oh my God.” Shiro whispered.

“Wow.” Kuron was breathless beside him, just as wide-eyed.

Akira winked at his husband - or maybe Shiro? - before dragging his hands down and silently urging Keith to keep riding. Keith looked loose-limbed and weak in Akira’s lap, barely coherent enough to resume his motions. They had clearly been at it for some time by the wet noises between the two men; Shiro couldn’t help but wonder how they went from looking over blueprints to fucking. 

“Hey,” Akira murmured into Keith’s hair, trying to get his attention though he was clearly focused on pumping dick in his ass, “we’ve got an audience.” 

Keith’s head shot up at that. 

He looked _wrecked_ with his hair a mess and his lips swollen from rough making out, but seeing both Kuron and Shiro watching with avid expressions made him flush an even deeper red. Even trembling in Akira’s lap and clearly blissed out, Shiro couldn't help but look at his husband with unbound affection. He looked so _pleased_ with himself. 

“Hey.” Keith offered, his voice a little hoarse. He pointedly dropped back down on Akira’s cock so hard it ripped a surprised grunt even from Akira. 

A strained noise escaped Kuron at the sight. Shiro wasn’t far from whimpering, himself, and barely managed when Keith worked himself back into a steady rhythm. As if the breathless gasps between Keith and Akira weren’t bad enough, the wet noises as Keith fucked himself on Akira’s cock were _obscene_ in motion. 

Shiro's body warred with what he wanted to do first, but Kuron beat him to the punch. 

He crossed the kitchen in quick strides and pried Keith from his death grip until his hands were held above his head. Keith couldn’t ride properly like this and he looked promptly annoyed by it, especially when Kuron refused to loosen his grip. But Akira was quick to catch on and thrust into Keith, fucking up into him as Kuron held him at just the right angle. 

The first hard thrust tore a sob from Keith. He strained under Kuron’s touch - to return to Akira, maybe? - but held still once Akira had a good rhythm going. The two of them groaned with the new angle, losing themselves quickly, while Kuron held Keith tighter. 

With Keith just barely remaining in Akira’s lap, Shiro could finally see the full extent of their mess - and knew immediately that he wanted to be next. 

Keith came with a yell when Kuron reached down and palmed his cock with his metal palm. The clawed fingers dug into his skin just a touch too roughly, but Keith didn’t care - he was trembling by the end of it, whispering soft exclamations of wonder as Akira continued to fuck him through shaking orgasm. 

“There.” Akira looked up to his husband and smiled with pride, obviously pleased to have reduced Keith to a breathless mess. “I’ve loosened him up for you, baby.” 

Keith turned his gaze upwards as well, still held in place by Kuron’s iron grip and unable to move from his seat in Akira’s lap. But the challenge was still there, burning underneath the bliss. Shiro could see it from here and knew Kuron recognized it for what it was.

A promise. 

“No, not yet.” Kuron decided. He tapped his fingers along the delicate skin of Keith’s wrists before leaning down to kiss him there, perhaps as an apology for the bruises that were sure to bloom the following morning. “You two had your fun. Now it’s our turn.” 

…

  
  


Their combined rationale got them to the bedroom. 

“Pull his hair harder.” Akira suggested from his place against the pillows. His tone would suggest detached boredom were it not for the hand around his cock and the way his breath hitched when Keith dug his hand into Kuron’s black locks and _yanked._

At least the suggestion was good - Kuron immediately raised a hand to cup Keith’s hip and deepthroated him with further enthusiasm. 

Keith hoped his legs weren’t trembling where he knelt on the bed’s tangled sheets. “Fuck.” He raised his gaze from Kuron’s eager mouth to Shiro, who was pounding Kuron further onto Keith with each hard thrust. “Are you into that?” 

“Into _you_.” Shiro laughed, meeting Keith’s look from across Kuron’s trembling form between them. 

It just got him a scoff of disbelief, but it sounded fond. Shiro, distracted by Keith’s few seconds of attention, had to bring himself back to where he was and what he was doing. _Who_ he was doing. 

His hands dug back into Kuron’s hips and held there, hips snapping against Kuron’s ass in a breakneck speed once more. Kuron moaned happily around Keith’s cock because of it and pressed back, letting Shiro take all he wanted as hard as he wanted. 

The generosity was appreciated but it wasn’t helping Shiro fight off his incoming orgasm. 

Taut muscles squeezed around him, either asking for more or announcing the end. Shiro bit his bottom lip so hard he swore he tasted copper and chose to follow the later, slamming into Kuron and holding there with a shock of heat. Kuron’s moan of gratitude was enough to set off Keith too, who followed with a shout. 

It was a warning, but Kuron was too blissed out to pull back properly and ended up with stripes of hot cum splashed against his face. He looked entirely too pleased with the end result, though, running his tongue along his bottom lip and catching what had landed there before leaning forward and cleaning Keith off. 

“Fuck.” Keith dug his fingers into Kuron’s hair to encourage the extra care, careful to keep his grip lighter than before, though the difference didn’t seem to bother Kuron at all. He licked off Keith’s cum like it was his last wish and then pressed a kiss to the sharp jut of Keith’s hipbone in silent praise.

Kuron was pleased, but he certainly wasn’t done. 

The bed creaked ominously as Akira inserted himself between the three of them, a hand soothing up Kuron’s aching neck to cup his jaw and pull him in for a tender kiss. Akira pulled away only when Kuron melted against him, and even then he just whispered, “Ready for me?” 

The answer was soft and hidden, for Kuron used strange Altean words. It made Akira laugh even as he settled in Kuron’s lap and slid down on his dick, bottoming out while Kuron frowned in confusion. 

“Let them hear you,” Akira cooed as he traced the strong line of Kuron’s jaw with his forefinger, “they might like it, too.” 

But Kuron seemed unsure, casting a look towards Keith and Shiro that was undoubtedly tinted with jealousy. 

What caused this reality’s version of Shiro to be filled with such a passionate need to _possess_ , Keith could never guess, but he found himself wanting to tease Kuron all the same. 

He turned his head with a hum when Shiro pressed close again, one hand between his legs and the other sliding along the trembling skin of his thigh. The weight of Akira and Kuron’s gazes were heavy, expectant, so Keith kissed Shiro with the intent of putting on a show. 

“Want me to fuck you, baby?” Keith asked. The hitch in Shiro’s breath was immediate and damning at the same time. Keith rolled his hips into Shiro’s eager touch and sighed, saying, “Tell me what you need.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, Keith I -” Shiro sucked in a quick breath. “I need _you._ ”

Keith bit his neck in answer and reveled in the sound of Shiro going breathless. With a push, Shiro fell back against the pillows, next to Kuron, but his eyes were only on Keith and his lean body, going down, down, following the trail of dusky hair to the cock that would soon be splitting him open. 

Shiro licked his lips and begged, “Please.”

“You look so good,” Keith praised as he spread Shiro’s legs apart. There was enough room for Keith but he wasn’t ready to press inside - first, he wanted Shiro desperate only for him. He slid his hands up from Shiro’s thighs to his pecs, squeezing harder than necessary and earning a startled gasp from Shiro for it. Keith smiled in turn and focused his attention to Shiro’s dusky brown nipples, rolling them with his thumbs until they pebbled and Shiro _squirmed._

“Looked good fucking Kuron but it’s _my_ turn.” Keith said, his tone sharper than before. Shiro jumped to attention at the low rumble and held his gaze, eyes wide with wonder, then bit his bottom lip when Keith pinned his hands up against the pillows. Their rings made a soft clacking noise as Keith laced their fingers together and held tight, affectionate even in the way he demanded momentary control. 

“Keith... please.” The plea was quiet, but Keith felt the thrum of it all the same. 

The room was dead silent except for the hurried breaths between them. It made the moment feel small and intimate, even if Keith knew that couldn’t be farther from the truth. Still, he didn’t mind their audience; when he slid home into Shiro and heard Kuron’s sharp intake of breath, it set his blood on fire. 

Shiro looked perfectly happily where he was laid out among the pillows, head thrown back and legs spread wide. It was complete and utter submission - something neither of them usually felt the need to show - but Keith appreciated the effort, because it made for a prettier scene. 

_Such effort deserves a reward_ , Keith thought, before saying a moment later between sloppy thrusts, “You’re beautiful.” 

It didn’t come out sincere-sounding enough for Keith, but Shiro smiled in turn, moving his head enough to keep Keith’s eye-contact. “View’s pretty nice from down here, actually.” 

“Yeah?” Keith let his hips snap hard and fast, thrilled when it made Shiro take a few extra seconds to answer. He gaped up at Keith, mouth open in a silent sigh, obviously fighting off the urge to close his eyes and fall into the sensation of it all. 

There was too much that Keith craved about this to let Shiro lose himself. “Keep your eyes on me, Takashi.” 

The whine that command ripped from Shiro’s throat was pornographic, cut off as fast as it bloomed when Keith dropped Shiro’s hands to dig his fingers into the flesh of his spread thighs. With his hands now free, Shiro held to the pillows behind him, keeping himself steady against Keith’s pounding rhythm, eyes locked in silent promise.

Initially, the position had promised a hard and fast fuck - but Keith found himself arching over Shiro to meet him for a kiss, their lips parting slow and langid for one another in a mirror to the way Keith fucked his husband slow. Even in the slow grind they were able to find their end together, with Shiro’s legs holding Keith inside past the point of oversensitivity. 

Keith curved himself against the bow of Shiro’s body, kissing the long line of his neck, his strong jaw, and the apple of his cheek as Shiro held him tight in defiance. The kisses drew a small sound of appreciation from Shiro, which only made Keith more fervent about covering his husband’s body with his love. 

It was only when Keith heard the slick, wet noises of fucking that he remembered Akira and Kuron were still in the bed beside him. He was too blissed out from his orgasm to properly appreciate the sight of Kuron thrusting up into Akira and the arch of his back, but he watched as he rested on Shiro’s chest. 

Shiro turned his head to watch too, fingers playing in the soft dark locks of Keith’s hair as Akira bit his lip so hard it bled. 

It wasn’t long, after that. Kuron licked the blood from Akira’s lips, whispered something, and Akira answered by whimpering and striping Kuron’s chest with his cum. With an additional two pumps, Kuron was following, his hands clutching Akira’s hips so hard Keith could see the bruises bloom in real time. 

The room was once more steeped in silence, broken only for Akira and Kuron’s matched heavy breathing. It was Akira that was first to break the silence, asking after he bent and kissed Kuron, “Feeling better?” 

Keith was ready to throw in the towel himself, glistening with sweat and legs trembling from the long night of fucking. He waited for Kuron’s reply, same as Akira and Shiro, surprised when Kuron quietly said, “Once more.” 

The protest building in Keith’s throat died when Kuron crooked his finger towards him. “Think you can take both your husbands, Commander?” 

Well, Keith did love a challenge. 


End file.
